


Seeing Triple

by exclamation



Series: Vision [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chris is a shameless flirt, Chris never jokes about sex, M/M, Past Christophe Giacometti/Victor Nikiforov, discussions of threesomes, mentions of Katsuki Yuuri/Christophe Giacometti, mentions of Katsuki Yuuri/Christophe Giacometti/Victor Nikiforov, past Christophe Giacometti/Victor Nikiforov/other, poor eyesight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 13:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10491912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exclamation/pseuds/exclamation
Summary: Sequel to Lack of Vision. After Yuri (Yuuri) mistakenly blew a kiss to the wrong person when he wasn't wearing his glasses, Chris takes it as an invitation. Yuri insists he's with Victor now, but Chris doesn't mind sharing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lack of Vision was supposed to be a standalone story, but I kept wondering what Chris's reaction would be. Given how freely he flirts with both Yuri and Victor, I thought this would be the result. 
> 
> There are a number of pairings/combinations which are discussed in the story, but no actual sex. 
> 
> I use the single u spelling for Yuri since that's how it's spelled in the title of the show and in the skating ranks when they're shown on screen.

"Yuri." Christophe appeared beside Yuri and snaked an arm around his waist, disregarding the fact that Yuri was in the process of changing out of his costume and therefore half naked. Yuri gave a yelp of surprise and tried to elbow Chris away.

Chris seemed unconcerned, "Why didn't you say you were still interested in me? We could have been having so much fun together."

"It was a mistake, Chris, I told you. I wasn't wearing my glasses."

"A mistake, you say? Or your subconscious trying to bring us together? I know you found me attractive that night at the banquet. There's no shame in finding me attractive now."

"I'm with Victor!" Yuri said. He jabbed a little harder with his elbow and finally made Chris let go. He quickly pulled a shirt over his head so he didn't have to face any further humiliation while still only partly dressed. He reached into his locker for his trousers.

"I don't mind sharing," Chris said. "What do you say, Yuri? You, me, and Victor making the most of these large hotel beds?"

"Stop teasing him, Chris," said Victor from the doorway. Yuri had rarely been so relieved to hear that voice.

"Who's teasing?" asked Chris. "I am being perfectly serious. What do you say, Victor? It will be like old times."

Yuri nearly choked on nothing. He knew Chris flirted with him shamelessly every time they met, but then he flirted with everyone so it was easy to ignore. He hadn't really thought about the possibility that Chris might be serious, that he might want to sleep with Yuri of all people when half the world was lusting to get into his bed. If Chris could have everyone in the world, why would he pick Yuri? Especially when Yuri was standing next to a god like Victor? And that comment about old times... Yuri had never let Victor finish telling him about his past love life. Had he and Chris really been lovers? Yuri was desperately curious, but at the same time he didn't want to know. How could he possibly compare to someone like Chris with all his experience?

"I don't share," Victor said. He came up to Yuri's side and draped an arm over his shoulders, protection and claiming in one gesture. Yuri was glad Victor was here now because he felt unequal to the task of dealing with Chris.

"That's not what you said at - what was it? Skate America? The one where we met that Swedish pairs skater."

"It was Worlds and that was different," Victor said. "I'd had a lot to drink."

"I'm sure we could find you something to drink here. You're both a lot more fun when you're drunk."

Yuri cringed at that. Not at the memory of how he behaved while drunk, because that night at the banquet was still a blank in his mind, but at the memory of looking at the pictures on Victor's phone. It was almost enough to make Yuri swear off alcohol forever to avoid that sort of humiliation. He was just lucky that those who'd taken photos and videos that night had avoided the temptation to post them online.

If Chris wanted someone to get drunk with, it wasn't going to be Yuri.

"Chris," Yuri said, "why don't I give you Minako's room number? You can tell her about how we turned you down and I'm sure she'll be happy to comfort you."

"Minako?" Chris frowned, obviously trying to match the name to a face. "She was one of the women who came with you to the Grand Prix, right? Was she your sister or the other one?"

"The other one. She's my ballet instructor."

"Ah, ballet!" Chris's face lit up and he no longer seemed upset that Yuri wasn't interested in having sex with him. "So she'll be flexible."

Yuri gave him Minako's room number, certain that she wouldn't be at all upset about this violation of privacy if it came in the form of Christophe Giacometti.

Yuri was now finally able to finish getting dressed, and Victor waited patiently for him, already in his normal clothes because he hadn't been part of the medal ceremony, something Yuri might never be able to forgive himself for. At the moment though, Yuri's mind was still on Chris's words. He'd known that Victor had had more lovers than him, but it was different to actually hear about them.

"Did you and Chris really have a threesome with a Swedish skater after Worlds?" Yuri asked.

"Honestly, I don't remember. I'd had a lot to drink. I was still very upset that a certain Japanese skater wasn't in the competition because I had been hoping to see him again after he danced with me and invited me to his parents' home and then failed to give me his phone number."

Yuri smiled a little at that. It was still hard for him to believe that Victor had been thinking about him in those weeks between the Grand Prix and him showing up at the hot springs. A part of him was convinced he must be dreaming all this, because it was impossible that he had the man of his dream, his childhood hero, as his fiance.

"Well I hope you don't want to find them again, because I don't want to share you," Yuri said.

Victor smiled, and leaned in for a kiss.

"I agree," he said. "Not going to happen." He paused and considered this a moment longer before amending, "Unless Chris gets us both really, really drunk."


End file.
